take away this pain
by otps
Summary: It's Eddie and Patricia's engagement party and the Anubis gang reunite. They all lived on a successful life. Jerome becomes a millionaire but that doesn't matter to him when someone close to his heart is gone, and its all his fault. It's one year later and he still dreams about that night. It should've been him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeeyy everyone! I had this written in my phone and decided to continue it because it wasn't so bad. Going back to the old shows. House of Anubis was amazing and I shipped my ships so hard in that show. Just bringin' it all back. =)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, and I hope people are still writing fanfics for this amazing show!**_

 _He held her in his arms as she lay unconcious, his clothes now soaked with her blood._

 _He kissed her head._

 _"Stay with me," he whispered._

 _It's all my fault._

His alarm rang loudly in his ears. It has been over one year and he still dreams about that day.

It was all his fault, she wouldn't of been gone if he wasn't so stupid that night. It should of been him, not her.

 _Crap._

Today was Patricia and Eddie's engagement party. He had totally forgotten.

They didn't spent as much time with one another now that they all had went their separate ways into their separate futures. But Patricia and Eddie had lasted till now. Their relationship had grown in such a beautiful light. Eddie had proposed just two months ago and had called him right away to let him know how happy he was. He was proud of him, he had managed to keep a girl happy for such a long time.

He on the other hand, lived alone and got drunk too often and got in almost every girl's panties. That probably had something to do with the fact that he owned a huge company and was pretty rich. It wasn't really the life he wanted or planned to live, but the future is a dark place. When him and Mara had broken up due to not being able to manage a long distance relationship after she headed off to medical school in America, he stopped hoping to find love again.

Nina and Fabian were still happy and together. Nina decided she wanted to stay in London and Fabian and her moved in together after a while. He got to see them often.

Him and Alfie remained best mates and met every morning in a nice café. Alfie met a geeky, alien-loving, girl and they had been dating happily for 2 years. He was very happy for his best mate, he found a girl that was so right for him. She was very shy and nerdy, but also super cute.

The door to the cafe dinged as he walked in and went to greet Alfie at their usual table.

"Morning mate."

Alfie looked up and greeted him back. "I almost forgot about their engangement tonight," he laughed.

Well atleast he wasn't the only one.

"Me too. Are we supposed to like bring presents?" Jerome asked seriously. He had no idea how these things worked.

"I have no clue."

They both laughed as cups collided in cheers.

"So have you found any special girl yet?" Alfie added after a sip of his coffee.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick to cheap sluts," he joked.

Alfie coughed, almost choking on the hot liquid. "Patricia wants everyone to attend the engangement with a plus one on our arms...and well I don't think she would be okay with you bringing some 'slut'," he explained.

 _Sigh._

"Hello."

"Hey Amber."

"Uhm Jerome? Wow you actually called me for once without me having to call you first," she replied a bit sarcastically.

He laughed. She was right, he never was the one to make the call first.

Silence fell, but it was comfortable silence and not the awkward kind.

"How are you? Is everything alright?" he finally asked.

She didn't reply for a moment, "Uhm, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is a phone conversation, its the main question people usually ask one another."

"Okay then, how are you?" she asked back.

"I'm alright, one question, what is the perfect engangement present for them?" he added in.

She smiled. "Ah, so that's why you called. Because I'm the best gift giver.

He laughed then. It was true, she always knew what people wanted when they opened her perfectly wrapped presents. Everyone usually smiled and thanked her in what they found inside. She was a gift genius.

"You know me, I suck at presents."

"That's very true."

They spent the next 15 minutes talking about present ideas and asking each other questions.

"So who are you taking as your plus one?" she asked with a weird tone.

Amber hated that he didn't try finding someone special instead of having a different slut every night.

"I don't know yet. You know I don't have much 'normal' ladies."

She sighed. "...I'll be your plus one."

He froze. Why was she offering? She had her stupid boyfriend already.

Amber met some guy in Law School named Antonio. He was Italian and really knew how to pick 'em.

"How about Antonio? Did you finally realize you hated him?"

She groaned. "You two need to stop being enemies and just get along. And no...he's out of town for some case in Italy, so he's not able to make it."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be your plus one, lucky you get to enter that room with me,"

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Great, bye."

Patricia stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. She remember how Eddie had proposed.

He took her on a dinner on a boat that he had rented for the night. He wasn't usually the romantic type, but that night was filled with romance.

They sat and ate and stared at the stars. He then asked her to dance. They swayed to the music and as he twirled her, he got down on one knee and proposed.

It was such an amazing time in her life. Now here she stood all dressed up for their engagement party.

Jerome tried to work on his bow tie and sighed loudly. He despised bow ties with a passion, but Amber had called once again after their earlier conversation and gave him "fashion advice". She went on and on about how they had to match since he was her plus one and so many other stuff that he didn't pay much attention to.

 _Knock._

He sighed once again and headed to the door and opened it.

He paused and took her all in. She wore a long red dress that matched her bright red lipstick, hair curled and loosely all down. She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck.

They hadn't seen each other in person for over two month due to their busy schedules. They kept in touch and told each other pretty much everything happening in their lives on the phone.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her back.

After a few seconds, they separated and he told her to come in. She looked around his place and soon her eyes fell to his collar.

"Seriously? You don't know how to work a bow tie?" she sighed and walked towards him. She started working on it and he just stared at her. All of her.

When she was done she smiled and then soon noticed his stare.

"What?"

Her voice quickly brought him back to reality and he quickly recovered.

"Nothing, its just been quiet a long time since I last saw you."

"Oh, did you miss me?" she teased.

"Actually...yeah I did," he admitted.

She looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling and fixing his hair with her fingers. "I missed you too."

He closed his eyes and sighed. The feel of her fingers through his hair always seemed to do something to him. It caused him to feel a weird way, a way that he would never admit to her, or anyone in that matter.

She touched his face and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She tilted her head a bit sideways and looked at him with concern written on her face. "Is everything alright?" she finally asked.

He casually nodded and smiled at her. "Everything is fine."

"Alright, its just that you seem a bit...different."

"Different how?" he asked worringly.

He needed to stop acting so weird and he really needed to stop thinking about that dream and what it all meant.

"Never mind, we better get going."

 _Phew._

Nina, are you ready?!" Fabian called out from downstairs to his girlfriend.

"Yes, almost done," she answered.

He waited about 3 more minutes before she came downstairs. She wore a dark blue dress that brought out her eyes. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful."

She kissed him and they headed on their way.

"Stop looking at yourself, you look great."

Patricia turned around and smiled at her fiancé.

He walked towards her with a smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a long and loving kiss and smiled at each other. They were happy.

A knock on the door was the only thing that caused them to look away from one another.

She kissed him one last time and went to open the door. She could not believe her eyes.

"Mara?"

The short brunette smiled back at her. "I could not miss my best friends engagement party."

Patricia hugged her then. This was incredible.

"Hello, I'm Daniel. Nice to finally meet Mara's best friend."

Patricia hadn't noticed the handsome American man that stood next to Mara until he spoke.

She shook his hand and smiled. "Very nice to meet you also."

She turned to Mara with questioning brows.

"Patrica, this is my boyfriend."

People were arriving. Pretty women dressed in lovely gowns walked in with their handsome dates.

They all gathered around and sat down in their seats as light music played.

Some people had already started dancing.

Alfie and his lovely lady arrived. All the students were seated in one table. Clever Eddie.

Jerome and Amber walked in, her arm intertwined with his. Alfie stared confused.

The walked towards their table and Amber gave Alfie a hug.

"It's nice to see you."

"You too," he smiled back. "So do I even need to question this?" he asked pointing at them.

Jerome laughed. "Amber came to my house and confessed her love...so here we are."

Amber burned holes at him with her eyes as she smacked his arm.

"He's lying, Antonio is in Italy, and well Patricia said no sluts allowed, so he brought me," she explained truthfully.

"Sadly," he joked and laughed, but he stopped laughing when he noticed Amber staring wide-eyed towards the entrance and turned. He froze.

Mara.

But that wasn't all, a tall brunette stood hand and hand with her. A man.

He looked away and poured himself a glass of champagne, and brought it to his mouth to gulp all his feelings down.

"No."

Amber's hand touched his and then she took the glass away from him. She frowned.

"They will be sitting here, greet her, hug her and that's all. Don't say or do anything you'll regret," she whispered to him.

He nodded and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Mara and her boyfriend headed for the table. Amber stood up and smiled.

"Mara! It has been too long oh my god," she hugged her tightly. "I have so many questions about the American life."

"It's great," she laughed and hugged her back.

Amber smiled and turned towards Daniel. "And who is this handsome fella?"

"This is my boyfriend Daniel."

Jerome stood up then and stood beside Amber. "Mara, really great to see you, it has indeed been way too long."

"Jerome, hi."

They hugged and then he shook hands with Daniel. "Nice to meet you mate, I hope you treat this lovely lady wonderfully."

"Oh of course." Daniel smiled and put his arm around her.

Alfie and his girlfriend greeted them as well and Amber squealed loudly and ran towards the door.

"Fabina!" she hugged them both.

"Oh god Amber, you're still calling us that?" Fabian joked.

"Shut up, you love it."

The both smiled at her.

"Okay so listen, Mara is here...with her American boyfriend, and I told Jerome to keep his chill, but when he seems like he's gonna blow, please help me stop him."

Fabian looked behind her and saw Mara, yep, she wasn't lying.

"He won't blow, he's over her, he's kinda been over her for a while now, they are actually great friends." Fabian explained.

"Really?" Amber asked confused.

Nina caught in, "-yeah, but he gets jealous easily, so we'll watch over him just in case."

"Thank you best friend."

They headed towards the table and greeted one another, many hugs were given.

Soon later, Patricia and Eddie had arrived and the party had began.

"You look so beautiful Patricia."

"You really think so?" Patricia asked Amber with a smile.

She did really look beautiful, she would make a beautiful bride. Amber was so happy for them.

Jerome joined it, "Definitely Trixie."

She smiled at them. "Thank you guys."

She was so lucky to have such incredible friends.

The party went on, everyone was having a good time. Patrica and Eddie's favorite song played and they swayed to the music. Her head in his chest, his hands on her waist. They were happy, and planned to live happily till the end.

"May I have this dance beautiful lady?"

Amber took her eyes away from the happy couple and looked up. Jerome stood there, his hand out for her to take.

"Well since you asked so nicely, sure." She placed her hand in his and they walked towards the dance floor.

Mara was dancing with Daniel and her eyes landed on them. Were they together? There was no way? Jerome and Amber? No way.

His hand found her waist, and her hand sat lightly on his shoulder. Their other hand held firmly together. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're not usually the type to slow dance," she commented a bit later.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're just special."

Her head fell back as she laughed. He could be so convincing sometimes. Too convincing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know."

He brought her body closer to his and his lips neared her ear. "What really happened with Antonio?" he asked and she completely froze.

"What are you talking about? I told you he's in Ita-"

"-No he's not."

She stared up at him.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the ball area into the quiet empty hall.

She paced around and he gave her space until she was ready to explain.

"How did you know he's not in Italy?"

"Social media."

She sighed.

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her chin. "Look at me," she looked up at him as a tear fell down her cheek. "What happened?"

"He ch-cheated on me," she cried then, she couldn't hold in all the hurt anymore.

He hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart. And now he wanted to break Antonio's face, but instead he grabbed her into a strong embrace and held her as she sobbed.

"You deserve so much better than that, you deserve all the amazing things in the world."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, for always being there for me," she placed a soft and long kiss on his cheek. "I probably look horrible now, I'm gonna go freshen up."

As she headed to the ladies room, he stood there smiling, the spot she had kissed burned in such an amazing way.

Why did she think she looked horrible? To him, she was always beautiful. Antonio made a big mistake.

He stood there waiting for her and was greeted by Mara.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I heard about your enormous success. You're a millionaire now?"

Jerome nodded.

"It's not as amazing as you'd think."

"Woah Jerome complaining about being a millionaire. You really have changed," she joked but he didn't find it very funny.

"That is all you ever saw me as. A guy who only cares about money," he spit.

"Isn't that what you are? And adding on top of that, you've became a manwhore, sleeping with any girl you can find because they just come crawling to you. I'm so glad I moved to America and got away from you. You disgust me! And let me guess, Amber is the next girl you're hoping to -"

"-Mara that's enough!" Amber interrupted. She had heard everything. Mara had gone too far.

Jerome walked away.

Amber sighed and grabbed onto Mara's arm before she could head back to the party.

"You of all people have no right to come here and judge anyone. You weren't here to even know what the hell was going on," Amber paused. "Before you go on spitting in people's faces and calling them names, you should know...Poppy was killed in a car accident a year ago, and he was the one driving..."

Mara's eye's widened.

 **That cliffhanger though. Poppy ; - ;. I'm sorry I had to do that to that precious girl! It was unexpected. That's why Jerome doesn't seem like himself and is a bit screwed up. Next chapter alot of questions**

 **will be answered and you'll get to see how the accident occured and why. Hope you liked it if anyone is even gonna read this.**

 **-byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baack! Sorry I took so long to update. =( I was on a short 4 night vacation so I didn't have much time on my hands. I went to publish this chapter and then Fanfiction was having some server difficulties. Buuut here it is! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you all like it. I was not expecting for anyone to even read this, but I got some amazing feedback! So thank you for reading and reviewing. =) Enjoy!**

 **Warning** **: this chapter has some 'sexy' scenes, if you're not comfortable reading things like that don't worry. It's barely much and I don't get too specific or too detailed with things like that. There is also alot of bad language used in a certain part of this chapter.**

"You of all people have no right to come here and judge anyone. You weren't here to even know what the hell was going on," Amber paused. "Before you go on spitting in people's faces and calling them names, you should know...Poppy was killed in a car accident a year ago, and he was the one driving..."

Mara's eyes widened.

"What?! Poppy is...she's gone?"

Mara was shocked, she could not believe the words that came out of Amber's mouth. How come no one told her? Called her? Her and Poppy became close when she arrived to their school. She had the right to know when it had happened.

"If you're wondering why no one told you its because Jerome didn't want to have it affect your life. You were in New York going to the school of your dreams to have a great future. He didn't tell you because he didn't wanna ruin your life. Because he cared too much about you and your happiness," Amber explained. "...But it seems that America has really changed you, and not in a good way," and with that she walked away to find Jerome.

He was sitting on the hood of his car staring at the sky. She slowly approached him. She knew before she got near that he had been crying.

He didn't move, or look to check who it was, he just knew it was her by the sweet scent of her perfume.

"Are you alright?"

She had always been there since it happened, comforting him, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

He wasn't afraid or embarrassed to cry in front of her anymore. It had become a normal thing. She didn't judge, she just always sat next to him and held him whenever he needed to be near someone. They had become very close lately. She was always there to take away the pain that he felt.

"I dreamt about that night again," he finally confessed after a long silence.

She sighed sadly and took his hand.

 **-One year ago-**

 _"How the hell did you find me?"_

 _After high school, and their mother losing their mind due to the fact that their not-so-innocent dad had murdered someone and was left in jail to rot for the rest of his life, Poppy saw no point in life anymore. She didn't see the reason to finish school and graduate so she dropped out. She began hanging out with the wrong crowd and partied way too often._

 _Jerome never saw it coming. His innocent, smart, sweet sister had become completely the opposite. The only good thing in her life was Jerome, he watched over her and provided food and a roof over their heads. But that wasn't enough for her._

 _She met some bad boy and began hanging out with his kind of people. She snuck out at parties and stole Jerome's money to buy drugs for her so called boyfriend._

 _That night Jerome had found out about the party, and had heard that there was a lot of drugs involved. And that's how he found himself grabbing onto her arm and dragging her out of that hell hole of a party._

 _"What is wrong with you?! You've been such a terrible person lately!" He yelled as he led her to his car to take her home._

 _He threw open the car door and soon the car was moving out into the road._

 _"Why do you even care anyways?" she asked angrily._

 _He took a sharp left turn._

 _"Why do I care? Because you're my sister! And I just found out that you had been doing dangerous drugs with your fucked up boyfriend and his idiotic group of friends!" He barked. "And I fucking told you I didn't wanna see you with him ever again!"_

 _"You're not the boss of me asshole!" She spat back._

 _He hit the gas angrily and took another sharp left turn._

 _"Actually yes I am the fucking boss of you! Because last time I checked you don't have anyone else taking care of you!"_

 _She punched the glass but not hard enough for it to break. And as she moved her arm, a little bag fell on her lap. Before she could grab it and place it back in her jacket pocket Jerome had grabbed it too soon._

 _"What the fuck is this?! Cocaine!"_

 _"Give that back! It's none of your goddamn business!" she went to grab it but he wouldn't let it go._

 _He stared at her with so much disappointment in his eyes. "You're so screwed up. I'm so disappointed in you!"_

 _"You're the screwed up one! I fucking hate you so dam- AH! WATCH OUT!"_

 _He was too late, before he was able to function what was happening a flash of light blinded him and the car rolled down and the last thing he heard was her screams._

"Mara didn't mean all of that."

"Oh please, she's right."

"No she's not. You're not a manwhore, and the last thing you care about is how much money you have."

Jerome sighed and turned to her.

"Why do you treat me so nicely? I'm everything a good person like you hates."

"I don't hate you Jerome."

Her hand cupped his chin and brought his face to look at her. She wiped at his tears. "I know why you have a different girl every night..."

He looked at her confused. "Because I'm a terrible person."

She shook her head. "No, because you fear loneliness...Because when you have someone next to you every night, it makes you feel safe."

His eyes widened.

"I get it Jerome, but you don't have to be alone, and you don't need different girls to make you feel better. You're a strong man, and that night wasn't your fault. But it happened, you can't go back in time. She would of wanted you to continue to live your life, to find your true happiness because she loved you Jerome, she really did. And she knows it's not your fault. It's no ones fault."

His hand found her cheek and their foreheads touched against each other.

"You're too good to me," he whispered as they both cried.

They stared into each others eyes for the longest time.

"We should probably head back to the party," she whispered not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, we probably should..."

They didn't move, they just continued to inch their faces close to one another. His thumb brushed across her button lip and she let out the softest sigh.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight," he whispered as his lips neared hers.

"Amber!" Nina called out. "Where are you?"

He sighed and backed away from her.

"Over here!" Amber yelled back. "We're coming, sorry just needed some fresh air."

They neared back to Nina and headed inside.

The party was soon over and everyone had gotten a hotel room to stay for the night since most of them lived nearly an hour away and it was 1 am.

Jerome stared out the window of his hotel room when there was a soft knock.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Amber slowly walked in. She was still wearing her red dress. "I didn't want you to be alone..."

He walked towards her and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"I brought wine, kinda took it from one of the tables. It wasn't open so I didn't want it to go to waste."

He laughed.

She liked seeing him laugh. He hadn't laughed much lately.

"Here, I'll pour it," he offered and handed her a glass. They cheered and took a sip.

"I don't think it was a good idea to come into my hotel room wearing that."

She looked down confused. "What's wrong with this? I thought I looked beautiful," she mocked.

"Yeah that's the problem, too beautiful," he looked at her up and down.

She set her wine glass on the table and moved closer to him.

"Well then, maybe I should take it off?"

He set his wine down on the table as well then.

He moved in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "As soon as you walked into my door, you have no idea how badly I've been wanting to kiss you," he whispered.

"Kiss me," she whispered back.

His lips slowly neared hers than. When their lips connected, he felt it then, something he hadn't felt in so long, _sparks._ Their lips moved in perfect harmony. Their hands roamed one another's bodies.

She pushed him back onto the small couch chair and stood in front of him. Her arm went up to her back and before he could even function what was happening, her red dress fell to her feet.

She stood completely bare. Black panties barely covering anything, not that he was complaining. Not at all.

He stood up from the couch, and closed the space between them.

"So fucking breathtaking," he whispered against her lips.

Soon he was shirtless as well as she ran her fingers through his abs.

Her back lightly collided with the cold wall as she moaned against him.

He picked her up as they continued kissing and he brought her body down onto the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Mara turned on the bed to face her boyfriend. "Yeah, just found out some bad news."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" His fingers ran through her hair.

"No, just hold me closer."

He did just that.

"I love you so much."

Patricia smiled as she lay on top of him. Their clothes had left their bodies as soon as they entered the room.

"I love you too."

"Is it just me, or was their some serious tension between Amber and Jerome?" Eddie asked later on as they lay cuddled up into each others arms.

"Oh please, those two make it too obvious. You can literally feel the sexual tension between them for about 2 years now," Patrica laughed.

"Who would of thought, those two."

"Life is full of surprises, I'm marrying you aren't I?" She teased.

He laughed and kissed her shoulder.

The next day Mara stood crying next to Poppy's grave.

Patricia and Eddie had left to Paris to plan out all the wedding details and have some time alone.

Amber was no where to be found the next morning when Jerome awoke.

He sighed confused. Maybe she was just overwhelmed. That night was one of the best nights he had had in such a long time. He actually fell asleep with no problems and had no nightmares. A feeling he had truly missed.

 **I didn't wanna leave off this chapter in a cliffy again because cliffhangers are the worst! I'm not 100% with this chapter but hopefully you enjoyed reading. =)**

 **What caused Amber to disappear like that?**

 **-See you all in the next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. =D**


End file.
